De Como Dobby pidio trabajo a Albus Dumbledore
by May Traumend
Summary: Este es el momento en el que el pequeño elfo doméstido Dobby, acompañado de su amiga Winky, van a ldespacho del profesor Dumbledore en Hogwarts para trabajar en las instalaciones del colegio de magia. El primero de los "De como...", escenas que están ahí, y que Rowling no escribió para nosotros.


De porqué Dobby pidió trabajo al señor Dumbledore

-Dobby estaba cansado de buscar trabajo en las casas, y recibir portazos en la nariz, así que dobby se deprimió. Dobby consiguió una botella de whisky y Dobby quiso probarla, pero entonces Dobby vio a la elfina Winky, también ella con una botella, señor.

-Ya lo veo –dijo Dumbledore, mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna a la elfina, que aun dormitaba en su silla la borrachera-. Continua, por favor.

-Gracias, Señor. Dobby le preguntó a Winky que hacía sin su amo Barty, y Winky le contestó a Dobby que Winky había sido liberada! Como Dobby! –dijo el elfo emocionado-. Pero a Winky no le hace mucha ilusión, señor. Dobby intentó persuadirla de muchas formas, pero no consiguió que Winky dejara de beber.

-Entiendo –dijo dumbledore de nuevo, mirando a la elfina de nuevo-. Winky no es una elfina como tu, Dobby, ella es un poco mas…

-Cautiva de los ideales de los elfos, si, señor –admitió dobby-. Por eso Dobby hizo el sacrificio de pedir trabajo sin…

-Sin que, Dobby?

-Sin paga- dijo el elfo decepcionado, bajando las orejas-. Winky y dobby son amigos desde que nacieron, hace al menos veinte años, señor, y Winky siempre había sido feliz.

-Winky está pasando una mal etapa. Le he preguntado a Bartemius si…

-El amo barty está aquí? –Preguntó la elfina, medio dormida-.

-Si, Winky, y dice que todo es complicado sin alguien que le ayude –confesó dumbledore-. Lamentablemente, Winky, no podrás verle más, porque no quiere otro elfo domestico, ni siquiera a su antigua elfina, que eres tu –le explicó dumbledore con suavidad, sonriéndole con pena.

Winky inundó sus ojos en lágrimas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, con dolor. Echaba de menos al amo Barty, y no pensaba que ningún otro trabajo que consiguiese le fuera a valer de algo. El amo barty la necesitaba, necesitaba de sus cuidados y sus atenciones… ¿quien le lavaría la ropa, le cosería los calcetines, le remendaría las rodilleras de los pantalones de caza?

-Winky entiende que el amo Barty ya no la quiere en casa… Pero señor, Winky le echa tanto de menos…. –dijo Dobby, mirando con tristeza a su amiga-. Después de encontrar a Winky, Dobby comenzó a buscar en las mansiones que viven alrededor de la mansión del amo Lucius, señor. Dobby sabe que las familias adineradas necesitan elfos domésticos, Señor, y Dobby necesitaba que Winky volviera a trabajar, para que se sintiera mejor, Señor. Pero Dobby nunca lo consiguió.

-Dobby, comprende que ella…

-Por favor, déjeme continuar, señor, porque sino Winky volverá a llorar –rogó el elfo, tentado de darse con el borde del pupitre en la cabeza por su interrupción-.

-Por supuesto, que maleducado Soy.

-Mil gracias, Señor. Resulta que un día Dobby tuvo que dejar a Winky sola en nuestra madriguera –explicaba el elfo-. Y cuando Dobby llegó, ya no estaba. Dobby imaginó, y supo que Winky había ido al Ministerio. Allí, Dobby llegó justo para ver como el señor Barty golpeaba en la cabeza a Winky y la llamaba atolondrada, señor. Después, se fueron a un rincón y el Señor Barty le dio un abrazo a Winky, y le preguntó cosas…

-Eso te pareció sospechoso, Dobby? –preguntó dumbledore, con una calma infranqueable-.

-Si, señor, a Dobby le pareció muy mal. Winky estaba sufriendo, y Dobby la dejó sola… -al elfo se le escapó una gruesa lagrima, como una canica, que rodó hasta la punta de su nariz-. Dobby se siente mal.

-Bueno, Dobby, después de esta triste pero productiva explicación –dijo dumbledore, mirándole fijamente-. No hay algo que Winky y tu quisierais pedirme…? –preguntó sagazmente-.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, señor. Winky y Dobby vienen a solicitar un trabajo… pero –susurró, acercándose a dumbledore con una mano en la cara, para que Winky no le oyera-. A Dobby le gustaría que le pagaran, y tener vacaciones, Señor.

-Ahhh… -dijo dumbledore, como quien responde a algo "muy interesante" que le dice un niño pequeño-. Por supuesto, Dobby, que te parece… cuarenta Galeones al mes? –preguntó con una sonrisa. El rostro de dobby se contorsionó-.

-N-no, señor, Dobby no podría… es decir –se corrigió-. Dobby pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en las cocinas, y limpiando, y dobby no sabría donde gastar tanto dinero, señor.

-Bueno, eso puede solucionarse dándote libres los fines de semana, no? –preguntó entonces dumbledore, sonriendo ante las ya sabidas intenciones del elfo domestico de los Malfoy-.

-N-No, señor! –volvió a Repetir-. No, Dobby se refería a vacaciones un día al mes, Señor, para poder comprarse un poco de Ropa, Señor… -dijo señalando su corbata y sus pantalones-. Dobby piensa que aun está un poco desnudo, Señor.

-Bueno, Dobby, déjame que haga mi aportación –pidió dumbledore. Se acercó a su pupitre, cogió algo de lana y se lo colocó a Dobby en la cabeza, haciendo dos agujeros con la varita para que salieran las orejas-. Te gusta?

-Si, señor, muchas gracias! –chilló emocionado el elfo. La elfina Winky hizo "shhhh" cuando escuchó el alboroto, señalando que no hablaran tan alto-.

-Bien, entonces Winky y tu podéis empezar esta misma noche, Dobby –dijo dumbledore-. Así podréis traerme una revista muggle, como primer encargo. Si pudiera ser de patrones de Punto…

-Perdone, señor? Dobby no entiende… es algo un poco…

-Extraño? Si, bueno, yo siempre he dicho: "si mis elfos quisieran hablar de mi, me llamarían vejete chiflado". Por supuesto que tu puedes llamarme así, Dobby, porque no eres mi lfo domestico, sino un trabajador libre –dijo guiñándole un ojo-.

-Oh, jamás, Señor, Dobby siempre le tratara con el respeto que merece, Señor, porque Usted le dio a Dobby y Winky amparo y trabajo! –dijo contentísimo. Bajó del sillón en el que estaba sentado, de done le colgaban los pies, y miró agradecido al profesor-. Muchas, muchas gracias!

Y con un chasqueo de dedos, Dobby desapareció.


End file.
